


inappropriate distractions

by Breadstick_101



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blowjobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Neck Kissing, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs, its kinda soft tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadstick_101/pseuds/Breadstick_101
Summary: Obi Wan keeps getting distracted by his Commander on and off the battlefield, how long before either of them act on it?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145





	inappropriate distractions

He knew he should be getting some sleep, they had an early start in the morning for negotiations in one of the outer rim planets. He knew that if he didn’t get enough sleep his commander would physically pick him up and take him to see the medic, but the thought of Cody just picking Obi Wan up as if he weighed little to nothing made his head go a little fuzzy with desire. 

At some point, he couldn't remember when, the Jedi General had fallen in love with is second in command and who could blame him the clones were very attractive men, and that had become somewhat of a recurring problem for Obi Wan now. 

He had tried meditating these feelings off but meditating meant that he was able to focus more clearly on the images which were causing his “distress” and really it didn’t help at all normally leaving him with his cock starting to rise and an increasing short amount of time to get rid of his arousal and be presentable for whatever the next council meeting has in store for him.

Worse so was the concerning looks he had been getting from Anakin when the 212th were teamed up with the 501st, turns out Anakin wasn’t as oblivious as Obi Wan had previously thought. 

It wasn’t Obi Wans fault that sometimes Cody just liked to forget he had a blaster and would just start tearing through the droids with his bare hands, it was incredibly attractive to watch and insanely distracting when you’re in the middle of a fight.

Anakin had cornered him numerous times to check if he was feeling okay and if he had gotten checked out by the medic, Obi Wans face flushing everytime Anakin brought it up wasn’t helping his case. Alas Anakin did leave it alone after a while just deciding that this was just another thing that Obi Wan did now, somewhat freezing in the middle of a battle to stare longingly at his Commander. 

He could visualise General Windu’s face almost perfectly, Obi Wan had never had a great reputation at not having any attachments.

Obi Wan rolled over onto his back and was unsurprised to see his boxers had tented up where his cock sat and a small wet patch had started to form, his cock straining to get out. Obi Wan slid his hand under the waistband to grasp at the shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head to collect the precum that was forming. Obi Wan let out a small moan at the feeling, starting to slide his hand up and down, conjuring up images of Cody in his head how good he would look over him, his body pinning Obi Wan in place. He got so lost in thought he didn’t hear when his door slid open and said Commander stepped into the room.

Commander Cody knew that the chances of the general being asleep were almost zero, the general had seemed distracted earlier which wasn’t unusual as General Kenobi had recently started becoming more and more unfocused during, sometimes what were, important moments. Cody had a sneaking suspicion as to why, his General wasn’t as hard to read as you’d think and the way the jedi would just stop and stare at him sometimes was probably as much of a sign as Cody was going to get. 

So when Cody used the access codes that his General had given him in order to access his rooms, Cody was there to see if a) the man was actually asleep and b) if he wasn’t, then to discuss what they would doing the morning, what Cody wasn’t expecting was to see the jedi spread out on his cot, eyes screwed shut with one of his hands down the front of his underwear and the other stuffed in his mouth in order to muffle the whines that were escaping the generals mouth as his hand worked up and down his cock. 

The Commander stood for a moment just to take in the sight of High General Obi Wan Kenobi looking so uncivilised.

“General sir” 

Obi Wan eyes flew open, the startling blue colour just a ring around the Generals large pupils, his eyes alone would’ve shown how aroused he was at that moment.

“C..Commander Cody, what can I do for you?” Obi Wan stuttered out whilst hastily pulling his hand out of the front of his boxers wiping it behind him on the sheets as he tried to come off less flustered than he actually was by the appearance of the man he so desperately wanted. 

Cody smirked at him “ just came to see if you wished to discuss the plans for tomorrows negotiations, sir”

Obi Wan opened his mouth to reply when Cody started speaking again

“but i can see what you were doing is far more important sir, we wouldn’t want you getting distracted from that now would we”

Obi Wan sat on his cot as his brain just short circuited, how long had Cody known about his ‘feelings’, surely that’s what the Commander was on about, the way he phrased it. The Jedi was just trying to form a reply when he realised that Cody had still been speaking.

“I’m sorry, Commander could you say that again?” Obi wan asked, somewhat impressed that he’d managed to speak without stuttering

“i said, would you like me to help you with that?” Cody drew his eyes down to the impressive bulge that Obi Wan was sporting, precum was still steadily leaking through forming an even bigger wet patch than before. Cody reached one hand out to drag a finger lightly along the curve of the Jedi’s cock, making Obi Wan whimper and lean in slightly.

“C..Cody please” the General whined, unsure how this had happened but with Cody’s hand brushing lightly against his cock, all the blood that was still in his head rushed downwards making his cock twitch against Cody’s fingers.

The Commander chuckled lowly, his General was just gorgeous like this, a light sheen to his skin, his hair messy, copper strands sticking to his forehead and his mouth open as his head fell back and he let out a moan at Cody’s hand finally sliding into his boxers to grip at his cock, the strokes up and down being easy with how wet Obi Wan was from his steadily leaking cock. Cody used his other hand to push Obi Wan up the cot, till his back pressed up against the wall. Cody knelt on the cot and lay down till Obi Wan could feel his breathe blowing lightly on his cock thought he damp fabric. 

He whined as Cody started to drag his boxers down exposing his throbbing erection to the cooler air inside the room, and all the air in his lungs left as Cody slid his mouth around the head of his cock and started to suck, Obi Wan made little aborted thrusting motions as he tried to get his dick further into the Commanders mouth. Cody obliged by humming slightly and then swallowing his cock until his nose was pressed against Obi Wans pubic bone. The Jedi wailed above him, his back arching in pleasure as Cody swallowed around him, Obi Wan had a fist in his mouth still trying and failing to muffle he noises he was making.

Cody, as if knowing that the Jedi was close, started to bob his head, sucking as he got closer to the head and then realising the pressure as he slid down again, Obi Wan moan at the delicious friction of Cody’s warm mouth pulling him closer to the edge. Cody allowed his eyes to drift up, their gazes locking with one another. Keeping eye contact Cody reached a hand up and pinched one of Obi Wans nipples in time with a harsh suck at the tip of Obi’s cock and Obi Wans back arched almost violently as came down Cody’s throat, vision going white as the pleasure took over. Cody swallowed it all down waiting for the General to come back to him before slowly pulling off and sitting back on his knees smiling softly at the panting General.

Cody leant forwards between those still spread thighs and started to press kisses up Obi Wan chest, stopping at his rosy nipples rolling them over with his tongue. Obi Wan whined and slid a hand into Cody’s dark curls and pressed him closer to his chest, soft moans falling from his own lips as Cody took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck. Obi had always had a sensitive chest, the actions making his cock twitch which Cody found slightly amusing.

Cody released Obi Wans nipples and slid up angling his head and pressing a soft kiss to the Jedi’s mouth, they stayed there for a while exchanging soft kisses. Obi Wan smiled as Cody switched tactics sliding to press kisses to the freckled shoulders display, Obi moaned softly his toes curling with delight.

“i thought this wasn’t something you were allowed to do” Cody whispered against his collarbones, afraid to break the moment.

“i haver never been very good at keeping my attachments in check, dear one” 

Obi Wan felt Cody’s smile against his collar, pulling Cody up by the back of his neck Obi Wan pressed a hungrier kiss to his mouth sliding his tongue against Cody’s plump bottom lip asking before Cody opened his mouth and their tongues slid together.

The Jedi slid his free hand down and into the seam of Cody’s blacks, gripping Cody’s cock, collecting he precum at the head started to slide his hand up and down, twisting when he got to the head. Cody was already close from watching Obi Wan fall apart so it didn’t take very long before Cody was cumming with a groan the noise slightly muffled by his head being buried in the crook of Obi Wan shoulder.

Obi Wan pulled his hand out and started to lick the mess off his hand, Cody moaned lightly at the sight, rolling off of Obi Wan to lay by his side staring at the ceiling of the ship as he tried to catch his breath. 

“so” Obi said softly after he had fished what he was doing.

“so”

They both rolled onto their sides to face each other, Cody pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Obi’s nose.

“bad with attachments huh?”

“Master Yoda always said it was my biggest weakness, dear one”

“so you wouldn’t mind all that much if I told you I was in love with you?”

Obi Wan chuckled and shook his head, smiling softly

“it would appear that I may be in love with you also”

“may be in love with me?”

“I definitely am in love with you, it may have been rather distracting sometimes”

“yes you di’kut, i noticed, even General Skywalker noticed and he hasn’t even noticed that we know that he’s married to Senator Amidala”

“oh shush now, I wasn’t that bad”

“sure sir, whatever you want to believe”

There was a moment of silence where Cody suddenly thought maybe he had crossed a line, before Obi Wan yawned and spoke again.

“sleep now dear one, we having a long day ahead of us”

Cody smiled as tucked his head against Obi Wan chest listening to his breathing even out before closing his eyes and drifting off himself, feeling a light kiss being pressed to his forehead before sleep overwhelmed them both.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first like sex fic, sorry if its not like 100% accurate 
> 
> i also wrote this at like 2 am so if there's spelling mistakes or that don't attack me


End file.
